


What do a Peridot and Lapis Lazuli make?

by DemonRomantic



Series: Steven Universe collection [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also heart-to-heart connection, Angst GALORE!, F/F, SPOILERS!!!! IN THE NOTES AND STORY!!! DON'T LOOK UNLESS YOU'RE CAUGHT UP TO SEASON 5!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: The fusion we ALL want to have happen.





	What do a Peridot and Lapis Lazuli make?

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so freaking hard!  
> So, I've had this gem as a possible fusion theory for at least a year or two. (Cough, cough, Steven Universe episodes need to come out more often!, Cough, cough.) I'm super nervous on how this fic will be received, but I hope that overall you guys enjoy it. :)  
> This takes place between the episodes 'Barn-Mates' and 'Beta', and I honestly think that it could be a possibility that Lapis and Peridot have already fused within this time line, but of course we'll have to wait until we see it in cannon. :P

What do a Peridot and Lapis Lazuli make?  
By DemonRomantic

“Well, I think that this arrangement is quite suitable.” Peridot announced.  
Lapis was gripping her arm with her opposite hand, looking out of the barn doors. “Does Steven come here often?”  
“Well, considering that he has been here for some time, I would estimate his next arrival to be soon. He loves spending time with me! While we’re waiting for another visit, why don’t I give you the tour of our barn, roomie?”  
“I think ‘roomie’ might not be the term you’re looking for. This place isn’t exactly a room. I mean, there’s a giant hole in the wall. How did that happen?”  
A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Peridot’s face. “Guh! That’s not important. I know! We should use our new-found time, to remodel our home! It’ll be a great bonding experience.”  
Lapis released her arm and sighed. “Listen, I’m still not completely comfortable with all of this yet. I’m going to need some time to get used to everything… and everyone.”  
She gave her a meaningful glance. Peridot tried to be less ecstatic and made her smile a small, warm one.  
“Understandable. Take the time you need. I may have been too abrupt before… Considering the situations that we were both cast into, I can see how you would feel uncomfortable around me and your new environment. I was only trying to be welcoming, in the face of your hardship.”  
Lapis was about to snap at her and tell Peridot she didn’t know how she felt, but instead, she took a deep breath and spoke gently. “I know that you just want to be friends, but it’s a little harder for me… I think I’d like to make this place a home, though.”  
Peridot got star-eyed and cat-mouthed, while Lapis smiled uneasily.  
“So, the first thing to do, will be to fix the wall, obviously. After that, we could touch up the rustic nature of the furnishings! Um… would you maybe mind helping to lift that truck over there? We could use it to partially fill the hole.”  
“Yeah… sure.” Lapis gave an unsure look, as she tried to use her powers to surround the truck with water from Peridot’s gift of a smaller-than-average lake.  
After having to use her strength for so long to keep Malachite at the bottom of the ocean, she was having trouble keeping the water steady, and she accidentally smashed the truck into the wall just above the door, when she had meant to bring it through the door itself. With dark blue cheeks, she lowered her hands and grimaced.  
“Whoops.” She cringed.  
Peridot examined the new hole and grinned. “Hmm… I like it. Now we’ve both put holes in the barn! That truly marks it as ours now.”  
“Ugh! Will you please stop saying ‘ours’!” Lapis yelled, clenching her fists at her sides.  
The sudden extremeness of the snap, made Peridot jolt in surprise. After an awkward moment of silence, Lapis released her clenched fists and sighed. “I- I’m sorry, it’s just… I still feel like…” She pushed a hand up into her bangs, speaking just above a whisper. “I don’t want to be with anyone else…”  
Peridot could only stare after Lapis as she flew over to the silo in the field.

Lapis didn’t come back all day, leaving Peridot to worry while she contemplated how to mend the hole she had made in the side of the barn. Once the sun was beginning to set, she walked across the field and climbed up to the silo’s roof, where Lapis sat staring at the pink and orange muddle of colors.  
“Is it alright if I watch the sun set with you?”  
Lapis didn’t move, or say anything, so Peridot came and sat beside her. She studied her face before turning her own towards the horizon.  
“One of the more beautiful things this world has to offer, isn’t it?”  
Still, Lapis said nothing, but continued to stare at the sky with a frown, as if she were a million miles away.  
“Look, I didn’t want to bother you, but if you need someone to talk to about Jasper-”  
Peridot was cut off by Lapis suddenly standing and turning away as if she meant to take off.  
“I don’t want to talk about Jasper. Not to you, or anyone else. I’ve been trying not to think about her, but somehow it’s like she’s still stuck in my head.”  
“Okay,” Peridot stood. “We don’t have to talk about her then. We can talk about whatever you want to, Lapis.”  
“And if I don’t want to talk?”  
“Well, I can’t make you do anything that you don’t want to, and I won’t try to. I just want you to feel like you can talk if you decide that you do want to. I’m not going to force you to do anything.” Peridot moved to climb back down the ladder. “I can’t figure out what I want to do to the wall yet, so I’ll just see what I can do in the morning. In the meantime, I’m going to finish watching Camp Pining Hearts.”  
It wasn’t until Peridot reached the bottom of the ladder that Lapis landed on the ground beside her.  
“Yeap!” Peridot shrieked.  
Lapis cocked her head to the side. “What’s Camp Pining Hearts?”  
Peridot beamed. 

Inside the barn, Lapis and Peridot sat before the T.V. The video tape was inserted into the V.C.R and then the blue screen came to life with the C.P.H. theme song.  
“So, what is this for?” Lapis asked after they had been watching it for a few minutes.  
“This is a fantastic recording of a complex human relations simulation. Steven showed it to me. It’s to make you feel happy, and sad, and completely frustrated overall!”  
They continued to watch the show together. Peridot would point out how Pierre and Percy secretly liked each other, even though the show pitted them as rivals. After completing five episodes, Peridot yawned.  
“Maybe we should save the rest for tomorrow, unless you’d like to continue without me. I have to admit, after getting used to sleeping, I get tired a lot more often.”  
“It’s okay. I can watch them by myself.” Lapis said without looking away from the television. Her tone was softer now, and Peridot took note of it.  
After climbing into the hammock, Peridot yawned once more and shut her eyes. “Good night, Lapis.”  
“Good night.” Lapis said.  
Peridot smiled, before going to sleep.

Weeks passed and little by little, the two gems learned how to get along with one another. Peridot avoided any subjects that were notably touchy for Lapis and in return for it Lapis became more patient with her. Each of them had taken turns to go see Steven on their own, but at the barn they mainly spent their time watching Camp Pining Hearts. A fight had arisen only once in that time and, although it was brief, it had resulted in Peridot’s alien being relieved of his bow tie, before being tossed into the silo, and Peridot had retributed by pulling the silo into the side of the barn where the hole had been, with her metal telekinesis.  
“What are you doing?!” Lapis shouted.  
“If you love this stupid tower so much, then maybe we should bring it here to feel up the hole!”  
“You are so… Ugh!” Lapis shook with rage.  
“What? Insufferable? How do you think I feel having to share a home with someone who won’t talk to me? You just run away and shut me out, or break my things! It’s not fair! I want to be friends and you’re being… being…. SELFISH! Jasper isn’t the one you’re with anymore, so you can’t just take out your anger on me instead!”  
Peridot stopped, knowing she had gone too far. Lapis had a dark look on her face, but she quickly shifted her gaze and grimaced before falling to her knees and putting a hand to her face.  
“Lapis, I…” Peridot put her hands out as if trying to do something, but she couldn’t think of what to do, so instead she clenched her fists at her sides and turned her head away. “I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to let it go, but I can’t anymore. If we’re going to be friends, then we need to start trusting each other.”  
“I’m being open.” Lapis mumbled.  
“About your issues,” Peridot sat down across from her and placed a hand on her knee. Lapis flinched slightly, and Peridot let go of her. “But how about you try talking about what makes you happy? I know that something here has to.”  
“I’m better at showing, then telling…” Lapis said, finally looking up at her.  
“Then show me.” Peridot said, sticking her hand out for Lapis to take.  
The blue gem hesitantly took her hand and they rose in synchronization.  
“Have you ever fused before?”  
Peridot pursed her lips and made a sidelong glance. “Well… No.”  
“Just follow my lead.”  
They clasped their hands together and looked into each other’s eyes as they began to dance a sort of Charleston; putting their legs in and out reverse from one another. Lapis twirled away and then back in like a yo-yo, and when Peridot caught her, a beam of light shone as their bodies seemed to liquify and merge together.  
The fusion opened her eyes, a single set of them that were covered by a yellow-green visor, and looked down at herself. Her skin was a bluish mint color, and four arms of equal size and length sprouted from her shoulders.  
“We… did it.” The fusion said, her voice a stranger’s to the two gems that had created her, although oddly sounding like a perfect combination of the two.  
“Are you… We… Okay? You’re not mad, are you? Not anymore. I’m sorry for before. So am I. This feels really strange. It’s like we’re still both here, but… It’s nice.” A ripple shuddered across the fusion’s frame, before she solidified again. “Should we stop now, or… no, we can stay like this for a little while…”  
The fusion looked up at the doorway of the barn and crossed over to it on wobbly legs, reaching out to touch the top of the entryway. Slapping it a couple of times with each of her hands, she made a bopping noise each time and then chuckled.  
“Ha! Yes!” She pumped her fists in the air and then rolled her eyes.  
Walking out of the barn completely, the fusion saw the ‘smaller-than-average-lake’ and swayed over to it. Looking down into her reflection, she further inspected her form. Her face was round with a cute little nose and big green eyes. He greenish-blue hair was sculpted around her face in a triangular pattern, before falling in two wavy pigtails at either side of her jaw. From the knees down, she was barefoot. Teal leggings ran to her knees beneath a miniskirt of the same color, while her shirt consisted of a teal and black tank-top that had a star over the torso.  
“Gah! Our midsection is showing!” The bottom pair of arms closed around the fusion’s abdomen in embarrassment. Removing her arms, she made a quizzical look at her exposed belly, and placed an upper hand behind her head. “Well, maybe it isn’t so bad.”  
The fusion turned around, looking back over one shoulder into the water, then touching the gems on her forehead and back; both looked a pretty shade of blue-green.  
“So, what exactly are we? It isn’t Turquoise… no… Kyanite, maybe?” The fusion raised her eyebrows at her reflection. “Yes, that seems right. We’re a blue-green Kyanite.”  
Stepping away from the water, Kyanite smiled. “I wonder what types of powers we have. Let’s see how water works…”  
She lifted her arms into the air, willing the water from the lake. It came up just as if Lapis had done it herself. Kyanite released her hold on the water and it splashed back down into the lake.  
“I wonder if metal works, too?”  
Wandering back into the barn, she eyeballed the silo, attempted to move it, but instead punched a hole in it with her mind.  
“Whoops.” She cringed. “I guess I’m… we’re not great at controlling my powers…”  
A strange feeling rippled through her body again, like she was splitting apart, and then Peridot and Lapis were back sitting on the floor across from each other as if they had both fallen over. Kyanite was gone.  
Peridot put her hand up to her head and got wide-eyed. “Wow, that felt…”  
Lapis looked uneasy and wrapped her arms around her legs, turning away from Peridot, but not before the little green gem saw the pained look on her face.  
“Lapis?”  
“I don’t want to do that again.” She whispered.  
Peridot put a hesitant hand on Lapis’ shoulder and was completely surprised when Lapis didn’t shake her off.  
“It’s alright. We don’t have to.” She looked disappointed as she said it, but Peridot was just happy to have finally been able to connect with Lapis. Quite literally.  
“I know you want to. It didn’t feel the same as with Jasper, and that’s good. I actually liked feeling connected again, but… I just want to keep my thoughts, my body, everything to myself, because for once it feels like I’m able to do that. That I’m free to be me, and not belong to anyone else. It’s not that I don’t want to be part of a fusion again… I just don’t want to go back to having someone else…”  
“Telling you who to be.” Peridot finished.  
Lapis nodded without turning around. “The Diamonds, Home-world, The crystal gems, Jasper…” She paused. “You. Everyone has been telling me to do what they want, using me, and even if you aren’t doing that anymore… I just can’t. And I can’t be the one in charge either.”  
There was a moment of tense silence before Lapis spoke again.  
“I saw Jasper.”  
“You what?!” Peridot recoiled out of shock.  
Lapis finally turned back around with a sigh. “The last time I went to see Steven, he took me out to the ocean on a boat, and Jasper found us. She wanted me to come back to her, and I fought her off, but she’s still out there somewhere. I told her to go, but… I told Steven that I missed her.”  
Peridot didn’t look disgusted or hurt. Just concerned.  
“When we were fused, I was able to be the one in control, even if it was just to hold her back. I liked feeling powerful like that. It sounds so wrong when I say it out loud, but I did. Being able to finally be the one giving the orders instead of taking them, it wasn’t right, but it was better than being the one who got pushed around.”  
“I see…” Peridot said, standing.  
Lapis watched her walk over to a box filled with junk. Peridot withdrew the tape-recorder Lapis had crushed right after they became roommates and came back over to sit in front of her.  
“I think you’re wrong about one thing. You aren’t bad at communicating at all, it’s just difficult. You do it in your own way.” She chuckled. “Like I said before, I won’t make you do anything you don’t want, and if you don’t want to fuse again, then we won’t, simple as that. If you ever do want to fuse, then great, but that’s not just my decision. You can make your own choices Lapis, no one can stop you, but also, you don’t need to carry everything alone.”  
Lapis bowed her head, her jaw quivered before setting. “Thank you, Peridot.”  
“How about we both focus on what we want individually, but also what we both enjoy, huh? Sound pretty good?”  
Lapis nodded with a small smile playing on her lips.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> So, again, I'm really nervous for the comments on this, but I love getting them.  
> As a self-criticism, I'm not sure that Lapis or Peridot would be this open with each other quite yet, considering what happens in the episode, "Raising the Barn". I started this fic before seeing the episode, but I think that the theory still has validity, because we do see that they've gotten comfortable with each other in "Beta", but at the expense of having boundaries they don't want to cross with one another. So, their relationship does still have it's tense moments, but I think that behind the scenes, we aren't seeing all the bonding moments they've had, and that's what I wanted to convey here. I'm really eager to see more of them.  
> Plus, seeing Peridot's reaction after Lapis leaves her is just too preciously sad! Something more is going on there I tell ya!  
> As always, thank you all for reading! <3


End file.
